Paper Mario 2 Paper Luigi
by Simdork the author
Summary: Bowser and King Boo have teamed up; stole the star-rod; kidnapped the star-spirits, Peach, and Mario; and unleashed mind-controlling stars on the citizens of the Paper Mushroom Kingdom. Good luck, Luigi! (PG for slight violence and rare language)


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Paper Mario. They belong to Nintendo. This is more or less giving Nintendo free advertisements so, please, don't sue me!!! Thank you.  
  
A/N: God, I hope this isn't a used title. Oh well. This is set 5-YEARS AFTER PAPER MARIO! Get it? Good. This idea has been bouncing around my head since I played Paper Mario, my favorite Nintendo 64 game (It's only my opinion! If you fight over it, you're scientifically a jerk). Oh yeah, no accents for Mario or Luigi. It's too annoying. Please enjoy:  
  
Paper Mario 2 Paper Luigi  
  
Prologue  
  
After the mansion fiasco and the would-be vacation, Mario and Luigi returned to their home. As of now, they're kicking back waiting for another adventure. Mario is eating a leg of turkey while Luigi is playing a round of solitaire.  
  
Luigi: I'm SOOOOOOOOO bored...  
  
Mario: **With a mouthful of turkey** You're always bored if you don't have an adventure to go on. You even skipped the trip to Island Delfino to watch out for adventures! Look how that turned out...  
  
Luigi: What are you leading to, Mario?  
  
Mario: Good things come to those who wait and eat turkey!  
  
Just then, they both heard Parakarry outside, putting a letter inside the mailbox, then fly away screaming, "You got mail!"  
  
Luigi: I'll get it! It may lead to an adventure!  
  
Mario: Whatever... burp!  
  
Luigi skipped out of the house.  
  
Mario: **thinking** Jesus! He's skipping.  
  
Luigi opened the mailbox a disappointed sigh.  
  
Luigi: It's just an invitation to Peach's party for the 5th anniversary of the time you saved the star-spirits. At least she addressed it to you AND me.  
  
Mario: Don't be so disappointed, Luigi! That adventure also started with a party invitation. Tell you what, if something happens, I'll let you handle it, if I have the chance to hand it over. But, you know, a lot of the time it's out of my hands and it's stuck in MY hands. Uh, did that make sense?  
  
Luigi: It was close enough... come on, or we'll be late.  
  
Mario happily jumped after figuring out he could get cake at the party and ran out the door. Luigi ran after him, sadly thinking how he's always following in Mario's footsteps, if ever moving.  
  
**A couple minutes later...**  
  
Luigi and Mario have finally reached the party and have commenced mingling. Luigi was learning about the adventure 5 years ago from an obscenely talkative Herringway who has told the story hundreds of times. Mario was stuffing his face the buffet. Peach, all of a sudden, walked through the door all snooty-like. She was followed by twelve toads, all of them trying to support he weight of a mushroom of gigantic proportions.  
  
Peach: As a thanks to Mario and his efforts to save the mushroom kingdom and the seven star spirits, we present to him this giant mushroom!  
  
Mario gladly walked up. Unfortunately for Peach, e was covered from head to foot with gravy and other assorted foods from the buffet.  
  
Mario: **with his mouth full of SOMETHING** Thanks!  
  
Just then, the door blasted open only to reveal Bowser with the star rod and a fleet of koopatrols.  
  
Bowser: Merry 5th anniversary!! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Koopatrol, round up these guests! I'll handle Mario and Peach!  
  
Just then, King Boo enter with many large boos through the opposite wall.  
  
Bowser: Your late, you stupid boo...  
  
King Boo: My watch broke! And who's calling whom stupid, you idiotic turtle?!  
  
Bowser: If you're so smart, how come you're dead?  
  
King Boo: Can we just continue with our plans?  
  
Bowser: Fine... Guards! Herd the guests into the corners! WE'LL handle THEM.  
  
King Boo flew down and grabbed both Mario and Peach. Bowser climactically aimed the star rod at them.  
  
Bowser: Say good night, protector of the Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Mario: Good-  
  
Bowser shot, turning Mario and Peach stiffer than steel.  
  
Bowser: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Luigi screamed out from the audience stuck in a corner.  
  
Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
King Boo: Will someone shut him up!?  
  
A koopatrol walked up to Luigi.  
  
Koopatrol: All right, that's enough. Settle down before we both get turned to stone...  
  
Luigi through a wicked punch strait through the koopatrol's nose. All that went through Luigi's head was to save Peach and Mario. He started toward King Boo who still held the frozen Peach and Mario. Unfortunately, multiple boos and koopatrols blocked him. He ripped through them like tissue paper. He was about to hit a scared-off-his-bird King Boo square in the face, but Bowser intervened. Bowser grabbed Luigi, shook him like a dog, stared at him, and finally threw him against a wall.  
  
Bowser: That'll teach you to try to fight my might!  
  
King Boo: Guards! Sink the castle!  
  
Luigi (who had just gotten up from the floor) along with a handful of other guests: What?!  
  
A huge rumbling shook the castle.  
  
A toad next to a window and pointing at it: LOOK!  
  
All could see bedrock scrapping the window. It was eventually turned into a sight of a huge cave of lava. The castle finally laid to rest on a volcanic island many miles beneath the surface.  
  
Bowser: Now, nothing can stop us!  
  
Luigi: Your wrong!  
  
King Boo: Not again...  
  
Luigi walked up to Bowser bravely. Every step he made, the guards took two steps out of his way. Bowser simply grabbed him again; swinging him up to eye level. Bowser's rancid breath washed over Luigi as he spoke.  
  
Bowser: You just don't know when to give up, little man? I can't believe you still think you can grow a backbone after years of being a loser, a wimp, a nobody, a SECOND BANANA!  
  
Bowser leaned forward, bringing Luigi to the ground, then threw him into the air. Luigi went crashing through every level of castle. Eventually, he broke through the top of the castle and kept going. He shot clear through the crust and into the air. Everybody looked up toward the hole in the ceiling.  
  
King Boo: Damn...  
  
Bowser: Like think I stretched a muscle...  
  
Bowser and King Boo looked at each other, then cracked up. They had defeated the Mario Brothers! A single tear ran down the frozen Peach's face.  
  
King Boo and Bowser: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!  
  
**Back with Luigi**  
  
Luigi has just beginning his not-so-gradual decent on the Mushroom Kingdom. He'd already gone unconscious via the pain and his fear of heights. For better or for worse, he finally landed in a farm field. A couple minutes later, Luigi had a dream. He saw a star spirit floating above him. It was Eldstar.  
  
Eldstar: Luigi... please wake. You must save the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Luigi: But, I don't know if I can... I didn't really do a great job a few minutes ago...  
  
Eldstar: Fellow star spirits! We must heal this fallen hero.  
  
All the other star spirits appeared around Luigi. They raised their arms and a huge beam formed in between them, covering Luigi. Then it disappeared. Luigi felt a lot better, but still too weak to do much of anything.  
  
Eldstar: This is all we can do for now. Please, go to Shooting Star Summit. It is only there we can speak again.  
  
Goomba who saw it from a distance: What's that!  
  
All the star spirits disappeared, leaving Luigi. The goomba walked up to Luigi.  
  
Goomba: Holy crap! It's Luigi! Hey, everybody! We need help over here!  
  
Luigi fainted, AGAIN.  
  
**A while later, I'm not sure...**  
  
Luigi woke in side a toad house surrounded by three goombas and a toad. One of the goombas was an old, female goomba and was dabbing his head with a wet cloth.  
  
A small, male, dorky goomba: Is he alive?  
  
A large, male goomba with a blue hat: Of course he's alive!  
  
Luigi: Where am I?  
  
The toad: You're in the toad house of Goomba Farms! This little goomba here-  
  
The dorky goomba waved at Luigi.  
  
Toad: -found you in one of the fields. You've been knocked-out for a while. Do you want something to eat? We have many goomnuts and nutty cakes!  
  
Luigi: Uh, sure... I'll take a cake.  
  
The toad scurried off into a kitchen area. The old, female goomba followed him.  
  
The blue hat goomba: So you're Luigi, right?  
  
Luigi: Well, yeah.  
  
The blue hat goomba: I helped your brother, Mario, five years ago. Don't you remember? I'm Goombario!  
  
Luigi: Oh yeah! I remember now! I met you the first time Mario came back home after the castle lifting, but before it was over. Do you think you can help again?  
  
Goombario: I'm so sorry. There's too much work to be done here at the farms. We promised King Bowser and King Boo that, if they don't use us as cannon fodder in their army, we'd supply the dark army with infinite rations. But there is someone who can help...  
  
Luigi: Who?!  
  
Goombario: I'm sorry again, for the goomba who can help is, him... **he gestured toward the dorky goomba**  
  
Dorky goomba: I'm Goomdexter!  
  
Goombario: You don't want him, though. He's useless, weak, and winy. Worst of all, he's so dorky he isn't a goomba. More like a "dork-ba"!  
  
Goomdexter: I'm not useless, weak, winy, OR dorky! And I'll prove it by helping Luigi save the Mushroom Kingdom! What do you say, Luigi? Will you let me help you?  
  
Luigi: Sure! I need all the help I can get!  
  
Goomdexter: Yay!  
  
Goombario: Good luck with that... THING.  
  
The old, female goomba who was just walking in with a tray with a slice of nutty cake, a cup of Koopa Tea, and some utensils on it: Now, Goombario, stop making fun of your cousin! Goomdexter, dear, if you want some nutty cake, just ask.  
  
Goombario: Aw, mom... we were just playing...  
  
Goomama: Now none of that! Here you go, Luigi.  
  
She handed the tray to our hero, who gladly ate it all. After awhile, Luigi got up to leave.  
  
Goomama: Before you go, Luigi, take this hammer. We made it to replace the one we gave to Mario, but you need it more than us.  
  
Goomama handed Luigi a sturdy, home-made hammer.  
  
Luigi: Thanks!  
  
Toad: Also, take some mushrooms and goomnuts!  
  
Toad handed Luigi a large sack.  
  
Luigi: Thanks!  
  
Goombario: And PLEASE don't forget THIS!  
  
Goombario handed Luigi Goomdexter.  
  
Luigi: Thanks.  
  
Goomdexter: Would you mind putting me down?  
  
Luigi: Sorry.  
  
Luigi put Goomdexter back down.  
  
Luigi: Thank you all for your kindness.  
  
Goomama: Oh, you're too kind. Now go and save the world. But you come back now, you hear?  
  
Luigi: Don't worry! I'll come back and return this- I mean, Goomdexter.  
  
Luigi and Goomdexter walked out of the farm, into the unknown.  
  
Goomdexter: If you ever need to know anything, ask me. I'm bound to know about it. I've read everything about everything.  
  
Luigi: It's nice to know I have someone smart to rely on.  
  
Goomdexter: Exactly! I'm not a dork! I'm smart!  
  
Luigi: Hey, look! It's another goomba. Do you know him?  
  
Goomdexter: Yeah! It's Goombart! Hey, Goombart!!! He looks dark than normal...  
  
The shadowy goomba walked up to Goomdexter and Luigi.  
  
Goomdexter: Are you okay?  
  
The goomba's mouth expanded and shot out huge fangs and jumped toward Luigi trying to bite his head off. Luigi dodged it.  
  
Luigi: Does he usually do that?!  
  
Goomdexter: Oh no! He's been brainwashed by a dark-star!  
  
Luigi: WHAT?!  
  
Goomdexter: Look out!  
  
The dark goomba leaped toward Luigi. Luigi quickly took out his hammer and knocked him upside the head in mid air. The goomba fell, but got back up.  
  
Goomdexter: I'll save us!  
  
Goomdexter jumped up and landed head first on top of the dark goomba and bounced back. A dark spiky star shot out of the hurt goomba and shattered.  
  
Goomdexter: Goombart! Are you okay!  
  
Goombart: I'm alright. Where am I though? I remember, I was walking around here. Then, I was attacked by something. I think it was Goombob, but I can't be sure. It was dark, both the sky and my attacker...  
  
Goomdexter: Goombob must have had a dark-star controlling him. Then he transferred it to you as well!  
  
Luigi: Wait! What are you talking about?!  
  
Goomdexter: Oh! I forgot you didn't know! Well, while you were unconscious, King Boo and King Bowser made and unleashed "dark-stars". They're star kids tainted by evil magic, changed into mind-controlling viruses. When the come in contact with anyone, they reproduce and one of them digs into the person's brain and changes the person into a monster with a taste of blood. How it works with King Boo and King Bowser is, if you don't surrender, you'll either be killed or infected with a dark star.  
  
Luigi: That's terrible!  
  
Goomdexter: It got most of my family. And Goombob's. Speaking of Goombob, you should go back home where it's safe.  
  
Goombob: You're right. I'll go home... See you later!  
  
Goomdexter: Bye!  
  
Goombob walked off back toward Goomba Farms. Luigi and Goomdexter continued on toward Toad City, which used to be Toad Town 4-5 years ago. Eventually, they reached a gapping abyss guarded by a tall, tower-like castle. On one balcony overlooking the path that Luigi and Goomdexter just entered through, there was two rather large goombas, one red, and one blue.  
  
Red Goomba: Who is-  
  
Blue Goomba: -It? It better-  
  
Red Goomba: -Be the pizza goomba!  
  
Luigi: That got really old, really fast.  
  
Blue Goomba: Oh no!  
  
Red Goomba: It's Luigi!  
  
Blue Goomba: Don't hurt-  
  
Red Goomba: -Us, mister-  
  
Blue Goomba: Mario, sir!  
  
Goomdexter: **whispering to Luigi** There used to be a bridge across here to Toad City. The Goomba King made this tower to cover the bridge 5 years ago. Scare them into remaking the bridge and let us pass!  
  
Luigi: Remake the bridge or we'll use force!  
  
Red Goomba: Oh-  
  
Blue Goomba: -fine.  
  
A series of large, rock blocks shot out of the top of the castle and landed at the same time, creating the bridge. Luigi and Goomdexter walked up to the castle entrance, expecting it to open allowing them passage to the bridge, but it didn't.  
  
Luigi: And you aren't going to open the door, why?  
  
Red Goomba: We didn't-  
  
Blue Goomba: -Get powered up by Bowser-  
  
Red Goomba: -To let you guys THROUGH!  
  
Blue Goomba: We'd rather fight than-  
  
Red Goomba: -Have Bowser wanting to kill us!  
  
(Read the following fast!)  
  
Both Red and Blue Goombas jumped right off the tower and started charging toward Luigi and Goomdexter. Goomdexter, dorkily, took out a book and cross referenced the two goombas, reveling their weaknesses and heart points. Luigi whipped out two fire flowers and, holding one per hand, shot rapid-fire fireballs at the charging goombas. BANG! Blue Goomba was out for the count. But Red started running faster. With fear, Luigi could see horns forming on the tips the goomba's head.  
  
(Read this line very slowly.)  
  
Goomdexter: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(Okay, go back to reading fast.)  
  
Heroically, Goomdexter shot body-guard-style into the side of Red Goomba just before impact. Goomdexter continued to drill into the evil goomba until it popped, turning into star points. Filled with murderous rage of seeing his brother killed, Blue Goomba rose again. He shot toward Goomdexter like a bullet. Goomdexter never saw his death coming, because it didn't. Luigi had just enough time to through his hammer at Blue Goomba, burying the handle in his left eye. Blue Goomba finally popped into star points, the doors opened.  
  
(Okay, go back to normal reading speed, there will be no further interruptions.)  
  
Luigi walked up and bagged all the star points and reclaiming his hammer. He looked over toward Goomdexter, who was just getting up.  
  
Luigi: Are you okay?  
  
Goomdexter: Nothing a goomnut couldn't fix!  
  
Luigi: Come on. We'll eat once we reach Toad City.  
  
Goomdexter: You're the boos, Luigi!  
  
After it had gotten dark, they finally reached Toad City. There was a very large wall surrounding the city. Two toads mounted on almost horse-like clubbas and armed with spears guarded the entrance the path had lead them to.  
  
Guard 1: Who goes there?  
  
Luigi: Luigi Mario! I'm not possessed!  
  
Goomdexter: Goomdexter Einstein! Neither am I!  
  
Guard 2: Is it really Luigi?  
  
Luigi: The one and only.  
  
Guard 2 got off his clubba and handed Luigi a pen.  
  
Guard 2: Could you sign my dome?  
  
Luigi: Uh, sure... what's your name?  
  
Guard 2: Ice T. is the name, protecting toads from dark stars is the game.  
  
Luigi signed what most of you readers think is a hat, but in this fan fic, it grows there and is called a dome for lack of a better word.  
  
Guard 1: I think the mayor will want to see you to, Luigi. I know you know he knows we have a Popsicle's chance in Hell defeating Bowser and King Boo without a Mario brother. Just enter and go strait until you are standing on top of the star. From there, turn to 7 o' clock and walk until you hit a door.  
  
Guard 2: And thanks for the autograph!  
  
Luigi: Your welcome. Keep up the good work!  
  
Luigi and Goomdexter entered Toad City. At night, it looked slightly polluted, but altogether it could resemble a future form of Clock Town from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. There were few landmarks Luigi could remember, but there was enough. Of course, even though he had read about it millions of times, Goomdexter was stunned by all this.  
  
Goomdexter: This is... amazing!  
  
Luigi: Yeah, it's pretty nice. **Now, he was saying his actions while looking down** Let's see... step onto the star... turn to 5 o' clock... walk until you hit a-  
  
Luigi walked right into a door.  
  
Luigi: **still with his face plastered against the door** We're here!  
  
Luigi popped off the door and knocked. It swung outward, just missing Luigi's nose. In a blink of an eye, their necks were against the swords of Toad Guards, but the swords dropped when the guards noticed who it was. They grabbed Luigi and Goomdexter and planted them down on a waiting room chair. Luigi could see the interior of the cruddy waiting room. It had a couple seats, some magazines, a plastic plan (Oh boy, Luigi, thought sarcastically), and four guards surrounding the door. Goomdexter could see the chair in detail seeing how the guard chucked him on the seat up side down. Goomdexter popped off the chair and sat in it properly, although pissed off. One of the guards walked up to them.  
  
Guard: Sorry about that. It's so dark outside, we weren't sure if you were good or not, dark star wise. The mayor will see you in a moment.  
  
The guard walked back and Luigi and Goomdexter waited and waited and waited and waited. Eventually, the door opened to show a well dressed, but pale and shaky Toad walked out. Fice T. was the mayor...  
  
Fice: Luigi! Thank the stars! You know about the dark stars, right?  
  
Luigi: Yes, sir.  
  
Fice: And you know how to stop them, right?  
  
Luigi: Yes, sir.  
  
Fice: And you know about Bowser and King (-ish) Boo teaming up and stealing the star rod and capturing the star spirits and sinking the castle and infecting a lot of people with dark stars, right?  
  
Luigi: Sure.  
  
Fice: Will you help retrieve the star spirits and defeat Bowser and that self proclaimed King Boo?  
  
Luigi: What are heroes for?  
  
Fice: Is that a trick question?  
  
Luigi: Nevermind... do you have anything that could help me on my quest?  
  
Fice: Stop acting all RPG on me! But yes, have these fire flowers.  
  
Fice handed Luigi a hot, leather bag.  
  
Luigi: Thanks! Now I must travel to Shooting Star Summit!  
  
(A/N: Sorry, this keeps changing more and more into a RPG. I'm so ashamed...)  
  
Luigi and Goomdexter started toward Shooting Star Summit.  
  
**After (yawn) awhile, it's now early day**  
  
Luigi and Goomdexter reached Shooting Star Summit just as then sun began its flight over the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi and Goomdexter stood there waiting for the star spirits to show them selves.  
  
Goombario: Maybe when they were captured, they used all of their powers contacting and healing you before. And now they can't send a message here.  
  
Luigi: But they have to be here!  
  
Goombario: I wish they'd come.  
  
Just then, the star spirits materialized around Luigi and Goomdexter.  
  
Muscular: I was wondering when you boneheads were EVER going to wish!  
  
Mamar: Oh chill! Were here to help after all!  
  
Eldstar: Both of you, settle! Luigi, as you know, we were kidnapped by Bowser and King Boo. They sent us to the old places, but most with different guardians. Luigi, this may be the most difficult adventure a Mario Brother has ever faced, are you ready?  
  
Luigi: Yes, sir.  
  
Eldstar: I'm sorry, but we don't have anymore time in this form. We must go. We can tell you more, but only after you save us. Good bye, new hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
The star spirits faded and Luigi and Goomdexter started walking toward Toad Town.  
  
The end of the prologue...  
  
A/N: Oh my god, I've NEVER written any chapter this long. This is odd. Oh well. I hope you have enjoyed my idea for Paper Mario 2. And happy holidays! I just finished this on good ol' Xmas night.  
  
Goomdexter: God bless us, everyone!  
  
A/N: I hope I don't get sued for that! See you all later! 


End file.
